Liam
is a member of, and according to the YouTube Channel "Princess" of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. He is the fourth official member, debuting alongside Matt and Woolie during their old school playthrough of Metroid Fusion, which he single-handedly saves by trolling the SA-X with masterful skill. His known aliases are Rising Super Star Liam, Azure Dream and Gentleman Ghost. He's also referred to himself as "The Most Nervous Best Friend". __TOC__ Description Liam is the fourth member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. Out of the four Best Friends, Liam is easily the least talkative and the most nervous. However, he is quite skilled at video games and has almost never been defeated (those exceptions being Pacific Rim and DIVEKICK). He has also been described as cute. Liam's most distinctive feature is his obsession for all things Japanese. Quotes Trivia *Liam's birthday is July 6th. *Much to the surprise of the other Best Friends, Liam grew up on a farm, and likes to hunt. *Liam's favorite anime is Clannad. *Liam hates a lot of movies, including Looper and The Hobbit. Matt has mentioned that Liam is angry he told everyone this. *It was revealed during the Chrono Trigger playthrough that Liam and Woolie have a strange, almost bordering on too close relationship. Liam refers to Woolie as "Big Papa" and Woolie refers to Liam as "saucy" frequently and it freaks Matt and Pat out. *He doesn't know anything about the Soviet Union because he wasn't alive before it collapsed. *Liam wants to create a real life Katawa Shoujo. *Liam is subpar at jumping, as seen in Old School Playthrough Metroid Fusion. *It's revealed on Old School Playthrough Metroid Fusion that he hurt his wrist playing Kid Icarus: Uprising for too long. This explains why he was wearing a brace on it during the New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U playthrough. *According to Matt, Liam has a cute sister, which Pat didn't want to talk about. *During The Last of Us playthrough, Matt and Pat stated that Liam is under house arrest and apparently has a curfew so he can't leave his house after 11 PM. Liam also stated he was under house arrest on his top 10 list. It is unknown whether or not this is just a running gag or it has any truth to it. Either way, this is probably related to trying to create a real life Katawa Shoujo. *Liam's slot in the character select screen of later Super Best Friends Brawl episodes portray him with characters from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K-On! K-ON!] in the background, referencing his obssession of the anime which is often used as a joke among the rest of the Two Best Friends crew. *Liam is the only person on the Super Best Friends Brawl character select screen, aside from the three combatants, whose description changes with each episode. Prior to his addition, his slot was occupied by Bear Grylls . *A running gag in the series is that whenever something remotely related to anime is brought up or seen, Liam is quickly considered to be related somehow. This is a reference to how Liam seems to be an overly obsessed anime fan. *Liam hasn't been in any brawls because according to Pat it would ruin the dumb bullshit of a three man fight. *They dragged Liam into the group because he is so weird and moe. *Liam works QA. *Woolie met Liam through work. *Liam once was scorned for bringing over shrimp flavored potato chips, which he has stated that he loves. Shrimp flavored potato chips are of course, popular in Japan. *Liam believes most wrestling moves are tiger drivers, as seen on the No More Heroes 2 playthrough. *Liam has the platinum trophy for Sonic Generations. *Liam has not seen any of the movies in the Alien series, as revealed in Alien vs Predator. *According to Matt in the Grand Theft Auto V episode, Liam is always the employee of the month out of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. *In episode eight of the Super Best Friendcast, Liam mentioned that he worked for THQ in the past and is sad that they closed down. *In episode nine of the Super Best Friendcast, Liam revealed that he has the platinum trophy for Heavy Rain. *Liam, also know as De Killer to some, is a very friendly person whom puts trust and moe above all else. Gallery Liam1.png|Liam at the Zelda Orchestra Symphony bestfriends4eva.jpg Def Jam Liam.png See the rest at Liam's Gallery page. Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Liam